Fallen into the Other side
by nnf247
Summary: Kairi, the princess of KINGDOM HEARTS have fallen for a Dark sinter band player, Vanita. Can her friend save her heart from fallen into darkness?
1. The True Darknighter have arrive

"Ah come on, Kairi." Whine Xion in her black punk dress. "It will be fun."

"That is not the music I'm interested," Kairi inform her while still reading on her bed. "Why not asked Namine?"

"Nah, she with Riku."

"Is it just me or you just Jealous?"

"IM NOT JEALOUS!" Xion protest and turn away. "She just got lucky."

"Huh, lucky."

"I can't go alone, Kairi. I need you there."

Kairi sighs. "Okay, where and what time?"

"The Knight Club tomorrow night. In the downtown district." Xion inform her. "Oh! Larxene is rolling with us." She said and left.

"Wha? Ah man!"

The night came and Kairi came in a black and pink top and a dark short pink skirt with the bling from her pink belt. Xion in her badass black mode with black torn fish stocking with her short shorts. Laexene came her member jacket and dark yellow dress.

"Why you brought the pink princess?" Larxene mocks asked Xion.

"Come on, Lax," Xion replied. "This will be fun."

"Huh, fun." Lax sigh. "We'll see,"

They enter The Knight club and immediately, Kairi feels like an out of place. The crowd was all Goth metal.

"Can we go now," Kairi said unsure.

"Why? We just got here?" Xion complain.

"I told ya she can't hang." Larxene mocks. "Go back to your royalty life.

"Bitch," Kairi fire back.

"Royal bitch you are,"

"CAN WE STOP FIGHTING? The band is about to take the stage." Xion told them.

They stopped and turn to the stage.

The male announcer came on stage.

"How is my outsider tonight?" he greeted. The crowd cheered. "To been waiting for them all night. And now...THE TIME IS HERE." The crowd cheered louder.

"I'm proud to introduce to you: THE TRUE DARKNIGHTER."

The band take their place, Then a man dress in black step in front of the stage and his yellow eyes immediately spotted sweet Kairi. He grins. She saw him and immediately she was turn to stone.

"Who's he?" her mind wonders.

"We are THE TRUE DARKNIGHTER. And I'm Vanitas. It time to release yourself from you _Normal_ route and be free…in the dark"

Come to me

I hear you calling

Come to me to the dark

Come to me

I know you want to

I could see your spark

You want to free

I am the key

And you will come to me

Don't be afraid

For no one will know

Come to me to the dark

"No, he talking to me," Kairi shaken in fear. "But I'm with Sora. I'm with…"

Come to me

For no one will knows

I'll keep your secret safe.

Come to me

Set your soul free

And live the life that meant to be.

You are afraid

You're safe here

No one will harm you

Come to me

For I will protect you

Come to me to the dark.

No one know

No one will care

Do as you want

The darkness is you shield

Do as you please

For it will please me

To see your light

To see you free.

No one know

No one will care

Do as you want

The darkness is you shield

Do as you please

For it will please me

To see your light

To see you free.

"The music is hypnotizing me. His voice put me under his spell." Kairi close her eyes and started to dance. "What's happening to me?" her mind cried.

Come to me to the dark

Come to me and be free

Come to me for I'm the key

Come to me

Come to me…

"SORA, HELP ME!" But sadly Kairi's mind have already gone…


	2. The Powerful Spell

Kairi woke up back in her room wearing the same clothes for the night before.

"My head…" she moan, than she saw Laxene and Xion getting ready for class.

"What happen to me?" She asked them.

"You dance to the point of no energy." Said Xion

"We have to carry your royal ass back," complain Larxene.

"Please, Lax. I don't have the energy for that," She moan

"Well, who's cares,"

"Lax, give her a break. At lease she HANG!" Xion said to Lax

"Maybe too long." Lax replied back.

"I feel like I was under some spell."

"Well, welcome to hell," said Lax

"Lax, leave me alone please." Kairi said as Larxene and Xion leave.

As she was lying in her bed she can't help but think of Vanitas.

"Damn,I hate when that bitch is right…"


	3. Kairi's shield and Spy

Sora went to the cave on Destiny Island. Riku was laying on his bed, reading.

"Sora, why you do here in my secret place?" he immediately asked him.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I wouldn't come here unless it something important."

"Okay. Fair. What you want?" He sat up.

"I need a favor from you."

"Concerning…"

"Kairi,"

"Figures."

"RIKU!"

"WHAT?"

"Jealous?"

"No, I have Namine."

"Why you figures?"

"You worry about her...alot."

"So? I love her."

"Figures."

"Stop saying that! I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" Sora shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, damn it."

"Okay," he took a deep breath.

"What you want me to do?"

"Spy on her. I thinks something is wrong and she's not telling."

"Figures."

"Stop saying that!"

"Okay…just saying…" Riku sigh…


	4. Kairi's addiction

Base on Bonnie Pink's song: _Addiction_

She went back to The Knight Club when THE TRUE DARKNIGHTER band was playing. Dress in dark red dress and Xion's black coat, she hooded herself from the crowd.

"Why am I here?" Kairi's mind asked "Why I'm back here? Why I'm back on the time they play?"

The same male announcer came up the stage.

"Are you ready for seconds?"

The crowd cheered.

"Well, here we go… again. THE TRUE DARKNIGHTER!"

"Here's he comes…"

The band step up on stage.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" Vanitas asked with a smile.

The crowd cheered. But then he spotted Kairi in the crowd.

"Fallen to the dark side…"

Fall to the night

Fall in to the dark

Far from the day

Far from the light

Fall in the unknown

Fall in unfamiliar.

You are far from the light

You're fallen to the dark side.

The night is calling

Can you hear it?

The dark is calling.

Can you see it?

The light is fading away

The dark is coming.

Soon you be fallen

Fallen to the dark side.

Kairi came close to the stage as he reach down and touch her face. Fallen under the spell, she know she can get free. The princess of hearts is lost in the dark. He sing to her, only to her for now he's knows have princess of hearts.

Fall to the night

Fall in to the dark

Far from the day

Far from the light

Fall in the unknown

Fall in unfamiliar.

You are far from the light

You're fallen to the dark side.

"I need help." Her mind as she shed a tear. "I need help…"


	5. I'm used to the dark, are you?

Kairi woke up back in the dorm room again.

"How did I get home?" she moan.

Walking in a daze, her class work is failing. She more dreaming that a wake. Kairi walk to the field and falls to the grassy floor.

"I'm fallen…I fallen…I need help…someone help me please!" her mind cried.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" said a soft sweet female voice.

She turn and saw Namine sitting beside her.

"Namine," Kairi smiles.

"Youre not yourself, Kairi. Something is wrong." She said. "Talk to me. I may be able to help."

"Do you know about the darkness?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I'm use to the darkness. Are you?"

"Namine, I need your help!"

"Then tell me what going on with you."

"I'm fallen for a dark sinner man. And I can't get out of dark. How can you stand the dark? TELL ME."

"Calm down, Kairi." She told her. "The dark is the loneliness, lost and hurt. Riku and I are used to it. We are used to the dark. You are positive and all of light. You are just curious about the dark side and wondering what is all about."

"Thank you, Namine. You understand me. That exactly what I'm going through."

"Who is the guy you fallen for?"

"Vanitas, of THE TRUE DARKNIGHTER band."

"Music is a very powerful seducing method."

"But it not just a the music, it his voice…his darkness. Why good girl falls for the dark guy?"

"For the adventure, The excitement, the thrill of the unknown. That's why we good girl fall."

"How can we stop fallen?"

"By fallen into the one who love us. The one who truly have the right key,"

"Thank you Namine, you help a lot." She got up to walk away but stop. "Oh, please don't tell Sora."

"I won't."


	6. Naughty girl

Namine went to Riku's secret place on Destiny Island as Riku lying in his bed when she walks in.

"Namine, my love."

"I got some information for you and Sora." Namine conferm

"Concerning…"

"Kairi."

"She told you."

"Yes."

He got out of bed and walk toward her. "Why you breaking the promise secret?"

"Cause I love you and trust you."

"And…" he whisper to her ear.

"I want to help Sora and Kairi."

"Even tho you with me, you're still a good girl."

"But with I'm with you, alone…than I'm not so good, Riku."

"Good," he replied and emerges in a deep kiss…

"Do you want the information?" She asked him.

"Later…"


	7. MIA

Things getting worst as Kairi went to The Knight Club as the band was getting for the next. She stand in the doorway entrance knowing he will see her, and he would allow her in.

"Hey guys. Leave me alone with this special lady." Vanitas told his crew. They nodded and he went up to the entrance.

"Well, this is a surprise." He said to her.

"No it not. You know I will come…to you."

"Guy," He yelled to his band members. "We'll be backstage. Leave us alone." And he led her to the backroom.

In the room was a couple of couches and a makeup stand.

"I'll bet you get a lot of groupies." Said Kairi.

"No, I'm picky." Vanitas answer.

"So why you _pick_ me?"

"Cause I know you're not that easy." He replied as he get closer to her. "I love to hunt and chase."

Kairi's heart beat faster as he get even closer.

"You know I can't be with you." She told him.

"Yea, and you not post to be here, with another man."

"If you know, tell me. Why am I still here than?"

"Curious, the WHAT IF's, the mystery of it all. That's why you haven't left yet." He touch her face and went for the kiss.

"Why am I not running away, knowing this will happen?" her mind wonders as she closed her eyes and fallen in Vanitas' kiss.

"I lost…I'm truly lost…"

Sora is try get information about Vanitas from Zexion when Xion called.

"Sora, Kairi haven't been home for three days." She immediately told him.

"WHAT? Do know where she was going? Who she was with? ANYTHING?" he yelled.

"I don't know, Sora. I don't know." Xion cried.

"I'll called you back later." And hang up. "Can you find anything, Zexion?"

He sigh…"It said his hometown is Midnight Hollow. Way out with the sun don't shine. But that's all I can get for now."

Sora sigh. "Okay, thanks anyway Zex." But then Sora's phone rings again.

"Sora," said Riku. "We need to go to KINGDOM HEART."

"What wrong now?"

"The key was used but somehow no one enter through."

"You think it may have been Kairi?"

"The key pattern said it was her but someone got to her first."

"Where do you think we should start searching?"

"Vanitas' hometown. I have a feeling that they there." Riku told. "I'll bring **_the thirteen team_** with us."

"Good, I don't want to lose her."

"Then we have no time to lose…"


	8. The blame and redemtions

Xion was in her dorm room when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Xion asked

"It Lax."

"GO AWAY YOU HEVEN."

"I heard the news about Kairi. LET ME IN!"

"…bitch" Xion mumble as she answer the door. Larxene storms in.

"It that Vanitas guy." She immediately said.

"I know. I should force Kairi to join us." Xion replied sadly.

"It not your fault, X. I'm the one who force her to stay. She wanted to leave."

"We should have listen when she told us she was under a spell. That was the warning."

"We didn't believe she was in danger. She was crying for help."

"What should we do now?" Xion asked her.

"Riku called the thirteen team, so we're going to the battlefield."

"Why not me?"

"No number, girly." Larxene told her.

"Is Namine going?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Fuck it! I'm going! Roxas is 13 and I'm will defend my man."

"Good," Larxene smile. "Let undo this mess and gain redemption."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Xion smile. "Let's go."

Battle at Midnight Hollow.

The Thirteen team including Xion, Riku, and Namine meet up in Midnight Hollow Cemetery.

"Where Sora?" Roxas Asked Riku.

"I don't know. He should be on his way."

"What if he's already here?" Asked Larxene.

"That can't be possible," Said Xion. "He would know where Kairi is."

"What if he does… with his heart?" Namine replied.

"That wouldn't be right if her heart is in darkness." Said Roxas.

"There is a spark, I'm sure…" She told him.

"Hey! There a Mausoleum." Said Lexaeus. "I sense Non dead bodies in there."

"Yea, I also sense a heated battle going on right now." Said Axel.

"LET'S GO!" Shouted Riku and they all busted in the Mausoleum. They went down a spiral of stairs until they reach the bottom. They found Sora surrounded by the band member and other lost souls. Sora have fire in his eyes as he hold his keyblade.

"Come as you will but Kairi is leaving with ME!" he yelled to them.

"And we're here to help!" said his crew.

Larxene turn to Xion. "Redemption time, my friend."

"Damn Right." She replied back and went to the underground battle.


	9. With all my heart

"We'll hold them off." Riku said next to Sora. "Go to the main source and save Kairi."

Sora nodded and head for the next room. He found Vanitas kissing the sleeping Kairi.

"VANITAS!" Sora shouted. "Give back my Kairi."

"She is not _your_ Kairi. She mine."

"Fat chance," and headed for an attack. Vanitas took out his dark keyblade and end up and blade lock.

"You thing you're the only chosen one?" Vanitas told him.

"Damn you Ansem," Sora said and break the blade lock.

"Kairi was curious about the dark. Maybe you didn't satisfied her enough."

"SHUT UP!" and attack again but he block hard and thrown him across the room.

"See? You're not strong enough to defeat me. I'm the better man for Kairi,"

"I know Kairi still have love for me." Sora try to recover and stand to his feet. "I will fight with all my heart, for the love of my Kairi,"

"I'll make this cemetery your new home."

"Come on and try…" and Sora attack. Vanitas dodge and attack. The fight for Kairi's Love starts.

Kairi in a deep sleep try to search for the light in her dream.

"I can't see anything. I can't stand the dark. Is anyone out there? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Her mind scream and began to cry. "Sora…where are you?"

Than a blue light shine from a far.

"With all my heart, I fight for Kairi! I love her, and I won't give her up to you! NEVER!" his voice cried.

"Sora…" and she reach for the light. "His heart is calling for me, even in the dark." She shed a tear of joy. She reach for it. "SORA!"

She woke up in bed. She turn her head and saw Sora and Vanitas fighting. She was still weak and tire.

"…sora…" she said weakly.

Sora falls to his knees but look at Kairi on the bed shedding a tear.

"Kairi," he whisper her name. But look back at Vanitas who still have the confidence that he still winning.

"With all my heart, Kairi. I will save you with all my heart." He got back standing.

"WITH ALL MY HEART!" He Cried and the bright blue light shine from his chest. He change into: FINAL FORM.

Vanitas is stop on his track when he saw two keyblades floating on their own. "Ah Shit!"

"…Sora…" she said little louder.

Sora attack but Vanitas ducked. But then got hit by Sora's second key blade from the behind. Vanitas got hit hard but then he went for attack by Sora block with both key blade.

"CHEATER!" Vanitas scream in anger.

"No," Sora calmly replied. "All is fair on the battlefield." And break it off and counterattack him. Vanitas scream in pain and was down on his knee. He looked up at FINAL FORM Sora.

"It not over..." he said as he's retreat in to the darkness. "We are not done…"

"I'll be waiting for the next time." Sora replied as Vanitas fades away.

When he was completely gone, he turn to Kairi who was still looking at him with tears.

"Sora…" she said louder.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'm here." He came and pick her up to carry her out.

"Sora…" she cried.

"Don't cry, Kairi. It over now." He said, holding her close to him.


	10. to be continued

Back at Disney Castle in KINGDOM HEARTS, Miss Daisy check up on Kairi then put her to sleep. She then inform the crew.

"Not only that Kairi was under the spell," Daisy told them. "But her heart was affect by the darkness. I put her to sleep, hopefully that will help her to recover."

"How long will she be asleep?" Sora asked.

"A month or two. I don't know how much damage they make in her heart." She replied sadly.

"No matter how long it takes. I'll wait for her to return to me." He said sadly.

"But Sora," comment Riku. "You have classes to do and other things."

"Only… I come here when everything else is done." Sora replied. "I just don't want to lose her again."

"I know, Sora. I know." Riku pat his shoulder then left.

"Daisy, can I be with her for a while before I go?"

"You can come here anytime. You hold the key," she replied than left him alone with Kairi. He kneel down next to Kairi bed and hold her hand in a moment of silent.

"I promise I'll be with you not matter what. I love you, Kairi." And kissed her hand. He then left but stop to look at her, till next time…


End file.
